von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Belagerung von Hüningen (1796)
Die Belagerung des Brückenkopfs von Hüningen. Vom 26. Oktober 1796. bis 5. Febr. 1797. Beynahe in dem Punkte, in dem die Gränzen von Schwaben, Helvetien und dem Sundgau zusammen laufen, liegt, auf dem linken Ufer des Rheins, die kleine Vestung Hüningen, welche unter der Regierung Ludwigs XIV. seit dem Jahre 1679. in Form eines Fünfecks als Vormauer gegen das Breisgau erbaut wurde. Ihr gegen über bildet der Rhein eine beträchtliche Insel, die Schusterinsel genannt, welche theils unter deutscher, theils unter schweizerischer Hoheit steht, und nur durch einen schmalen Arm von dem östlichen Ufer des Strohmes getrennt ist. Auf dieser Insel ward von den Franzosen in Kriegszeiten zweymal ein Hornwerk, und auf dem deutschen Boden eine Vorschanze zur Vertheidigung der Brücke, die hier über den Rhein führt, errichtet; aber die Friedensverträge mit dem deutschen Reiche verbanden sie jedesmal, diese Werke wieder zu zerstöhren. Nach ihrem letzten Rheinübergange war die Wiederherstellung derselben ihre erste Sorge. Sie erbauten das Hornwerk auf der Insel aufs neue, und vor der Brücke, auf dem disseitigen Gestade, führten sie einen halben Mond auf. Diese Arbeiten giengen um so leichter von statten, da ihre Väter die diesen Platz betreffenden Punkte in den Friedenschlüsse nicht mit der strengsten Gewissenhaftigkeit erfüllt, sondern immer das Mauerwerk jener Befestigungen unzerstöhrt erhalten hatten. Als der General Moreau mit seiner Armee über den Rhein zurückgegangen war, so hatte er auf dem disseitigen Ufer nur noch den Brückenkopf und die Veste Kehl besetzt. Indessen waren diese beyden Punkte wichtig genug für ihn, um den Erzherzog in eine stete Unruhe hinzuhalten, ihn an der Absendung der nöthigen Verstärkung nach Italien zu hindern, und den Uebergang auf die deutsche Gränze zu beherrschen. Deßwegen ließ er 4000 Mann von der Division des Generals Düfaur auf der Schusterinsel, und in der Brückenschanze zurück, und machte die nöthigen Anordnungen, um diesen Posten so lange als möglich zu behaupten. Das Kommando über denselben ward dem Generale Abatucci aufgetragen. So bald die Franzosen das rechte Rheinufer verlassen hatten, so zog der Erzherzog mit dem größten Theile seiner Armee in die Gegend von Kehl hinunter; ein Korps von 13 Bataillons und 24 Eskadrons aber blieb in dem obern Breisgau stehen, mit dem besondern Auftrage, die Brückenschanze einzuschliessen und zu erobern. Dieses Korps wurde von dem Feldmarschalllieutenant Landgrafen von Fürstenberg kommandirt, welcher sein Hauptquartier zu Haltingen nahm. Am 26. Oktob. gieng der Heerhaufen des Generals Ferino über die Brücke von Hüningen, und unmittelbar an den letzten Mann desselben schlossen sich die ersten kaiserlichen Posten an, so daß also dieser Punkt von dem besagten Tage an blokirt blieb. Rings um die Brückenschanze her erheben sich mehrere Anhöhen, welche vor dem Rückzuge der Kaiserlichen mit Batterien besetzt waren, die aber von den Franzosen zerstöhrt wurden, so bald sie auf dem schäbischen Ufer vorgedrungen waren. Da diese Anhöhen die Werke vor Hüningen beherrschen, so gab der Landgraf von Fürstenberg Befehl, jene Batterieen sogleich wieder herzustellen. Dieß geschah in grosser Eile. Am 4. Nov. waren sie schon vollendet, und am 12. wurde das Geschütz eingeführt. Der Ingenieurhauptmann von Pulzky, ein Mann von großer Einsicht und Thätigkeit, ward von dem Erzherzoge selbst hieher geschickt, um diese Arbeiten zu leiten. Die Franzosen waren sehr geschäftig, die Belagerer in der Betreibung ihrer Anstalten zu hindern, und ihre Werke zu beschädigen. Zwar wagten sie noch keinen Ausfall; aber ihre Kanonen von der Schanze, von dem Hornwerk und von der Festung, spielten unaufhörlich auf die Arbeiter. Da aber diese bald gegen das feindliche Feuer hinreichend bedeckt waren, so that es keine beträchtliche Wirkung, und konnte die fortschreitende Annäherung der Belagerer nicht hindern. Diesen mußte es hauptsächlich darum zu thun seyn, die Brücke, welche nach Hüningen hinüber führte, zu zertrümmern, und dadurch dem Feinde seinen Rückzug abzuschneiden. Mehrere Tage lang war ihr Feuer, für diese ihre Hauptabsicht, unnütz. Am 24. Nov. ward es besonders lebhaft. Gegen 1000 Haubitzen und 500 Kanonenkugeln flogen dem Brückenkopfe und der Schanze zu. Die Brücke ward an mehrern Orten beschädigt, und 2 Pontons wurden durchbohrt. Aber auch diese Wirkung war ohne Erfolg. Die Feinde stellten, mitten unter einem Regen von schwerem Geschosse, die Brücke wieder her, und ein plötzlich einfallender Nebel machte sie und die dabey beschäftigten Arbeiter unsichtbar. Man setzte die folgenden Tage das Feuer mit derselben Heftigkeit fort; aber es war so viel als unnütz. Am 27. Nov. ließ der Landgraf von Fürstenberg den General Abatucci auffordern, die Schanze zu verlassen und die Brücke abzutragen, widrigenfalls setzte er hinzu, würde er die Stadt und Vestung Hüningen mit Bomben beschiessen. Die Antwort war abschlägig. Sogleich erhub ein fürchterliches Feuer von allen Batterien in der Runde. Der Halbemond, das Hornwerk und die Brücke, waren die Zielpunkte der Kanoniere. Das Geschütz auf der Elisabethen- und Karlsschanze ward besonders meisterhaft bedient. Wurf auf Wurf, Schlag auf Schlag fielen die aus denselben gespielten Kugeln und Bomben auf die Brücke nieder. Eine Kugel traf glücklicher Weise gerade das Hauptseil, das die Pontons unter einander verband. plötzlich wich das Ganze aus einander; die zertrümmerten Fahrzeuge schwammen fort; die Brücke war zerstöhrt. Damit schien das Schicksal der Vorwerke von Hüningen entschieden, und zauderte man nicht, um den erlangten Vortheil zu benützen, so war die Besatzung derselben, samt allem darinn liegenden Vorrathe, so viel als verlohren. Aber man mußte eilen, weil der Feind zu Hüningen und Numdorf sogleich wieder 40 Pontons zusammen brachte, um eine neue Brücke zu schlagen. Es gelang ihm auch schnell, eine fliegende Brücke zu Stande zu bringen; aber dieser Zusammenhang mit der Vestung war sehr unsicher, und gewährte keine großen Vortheile. Der General beschloß deßhalb einen Sturm, und bestimmte zur Ausfuhr desselben die Nacht vom 30. Nov. zum 1. December. In dieser Nacht, mit dem Schlage 10 Uhr, rückten die Regimenter Erzherzog Ferdinand, Bender, und Wenkheim in drey Kolonnen aus. Das erstere nahm seine Richtung gegen die linke Flanke des feindlichen Vorwerks, und das zweyte theils durch die Barriere, theils gegen die Straße längst des Rheinufers. Da ihnen die Losung der Franzosen verrathen war, so drangen sie ungehindert durch ihre Vorposten durch, welche theils niedergemacht, theils zersprengt wurden. Sehr viele von den Anrückenden trugen neben dem Gewehre noch Sturmleitern, und so erstiegen sie, unter dem heftigsten Feuer der Feinde, den halben Mond, drückten diese mit dem Bajonete hinaus, vernagelten das darinn liegende Geschütze, stürmten über das schweizerische Gebiet *) auf der Schusterinsel bis an den Fuß des Hornwerks vor, und machten Anstalt, es zu ersteigen. Aber hier fehlte ihnen die erwartete Hülfe; und -- durch einen unglücklichen Zufall war der ganze Angriffsplan vereitelt. Denn die dritte Kolonne von dem Regimente Wenkheim, welche am Eingange der rechten Flanke des feindlichen Ravelins durchbrechen sollte, war zurückgeblieben. Während des Vorrückens hatte eine Kartätschenkugel ihren Anführer, den tapfern Obrist Neßliuser, an ihrer Spitze niedergestreckt, **) Dieser Unfall verursachte ein Stutzen und einen Aufenthalt, worüber die beste Zeit verlohren gieng. Zwar eilte der Landgraf von Fürstenberg selbst herbey, um die Kolonne anzuführen; aber der günstige Augenblick war vorüber. Denn lange waren die Leute von den beyden ersten Heersäulen an der Mauer des Hornwerks gestanden, und hatten sehnlich auf die Unterstützung der dritten gewartet, wo die französischen Artilleristen, da die Stürmer unter ihre Kanonen gekommen waren, angezündete Haubitzgranaten mit der Hand auf sie herunter schleuderten. Aber plötzlich drang der General Abatucci, mit dem Säbel in der Faust, an der Spitze seiner Grenadierkompagnien durch den Arm des Rheins, stürzte auf die jenseitz stehenden Oesterreicher los, verjagte sie unter einem heftigen Gefechte aus der Insel, und nahm auch den halben Mond auf dem deutschen Ufer wieder ein. : *) Der französische Gesandte Barthelemy erhub gegen diese Verletzung eines neutralen Gebiets große Klage, und forderte den Magistrat in Basel auf, zur Genugthuung für die Republik diejenigen vier Officiere exemplarisch zu bestrafen, welche auf die Insel kommandirt waren, und den Kaiserlichen den Marsch über dieselbe nicht verwehrt hatte. Die Officiere wurden für eine Kriminalkommission gezogen, nach deren Bericht der Magistrat am 27. Febr. das Urtheil fällte: das Kolb, der Sohn, unschuldig sey, hingegen Kolb der Vater, und Burkard, ihrer Officierstellen entsetzt, und der Obristwachtmeister Merian auf 2 Jahre suspendirt seyn sollte. Dabey wurde Burkard, als Rathsherr, bis 2 Jahre nach dem Frieden von den Versammlungen des grosen Raths ausgeschlossen. : **) Augenzeugen versichern, er sey durch seine eigenen Leute erschossen worden, die ihn, wegen seiner eisernen Strenge in der Kriegszucht, haßten. Die ganze Unternehmung war also unnütz gewesen, und die 1400 Mann, welche von beyden Seiten getödtet und verwundet wurden waren vergeblich aufgeopfert. Den größten Verlust litten aber die Franzosen. Unter ihren Todten befand sich auch der General Abatucci, der bey diesem Angriffe die Vorwerke von Hüningen durch seine Entschlossenheit gerettet hatte, -- einer der talentvollsten und tapfersten Offciere der Armee, dessen Verlust, nach dem Zeugnisse seiner Mitbürger, weit schädlicher war, als der Verlust einer ganzen Brigade. Er war in der Hitze des Verfolgens in das Feuer seiner eigenen Kartätschen gekommen, und erhielt einen tödtlichen Schuß in den Unterleib. Er starb zwey Tage nach der erlittenen Verwundung, und wurde zu Blodenheim mit großen Feyerlichkeiten begraben. Das Kommando von Hüningen erhielt an seiner Stelle der General Dufour. Das Mislingen dieses Sturms bestimmte den österreichischen Befehlshaber, seine Operationen zu einer regelmäßigen Belagerung einzuleiten, zugleich aber die belagerten durch das Feuer seiner Bomben und Kanonen fortdaurend zu ängsten, und die Errichtung einer neuen Brücke zu hindern. Dieses Feuer dauerte den ganzen December hindurch, mit Ausnahme weniger Tage, beynahe ununterbrochen fort. Oft spielten 150 Feuerschlünde in den Batterien umher zusammen, und an manchen Tage zählte man 40 bis 50 Schüsse in einer Minute. Eine Menge Kugeln und Haubitzen fiel auf die Stadt Hüningen nieder, und setzten sie einigemal in Brand, der sich aber nie weit ausbreitete. Nicht weniger lebhaft feuerten die Franzosen auf die Werke der Belagerer, besonders auf diejenigen, welche den Rhein bestrichen, weil die Errichtung einer neuen Schiffbrücke, ohne die Zerstöhrung derselben, nicht möglich war. Es gelang ihnen auch, solche sehr zu beschädigen; doch erreichten sie ihre Absicht nicht ganz. Ihre schwerste Batterie war auf die Elisabethenschanze gerichtet, und wirkte mit sehr viel Erfolg. Aber was den Tag über an derselben niedergeworfen ward, wurde bey Nacht wieder hergestellt. Auch verfertigten sie eine flözartige Brücke, nach einer neuen Erfindung, welche aus lauter runden Balken zusammengesetzt war, so daß jedes darauf fallende Geschoß an der Rundung durch die Zwischenräume abglitschen sollte, -- und nach Gefallen auf dem Wasser erhöht, oder eingesenkt werden konnte. -- Aber die Umstände erlaubten den Gebrauch derselben nicht mehr. In der Nacht vom 18. bis 19. Januar wurden die Laufgräben förmlich eröfnet. Die erste Parallele war in 2 Tagen fertig; sogleich wurde auch die zweyte angefangen, welche dicht an den feindlichen Verschanzungen vorüber führte. Da wegen des beständigen Nebels meistens auch bey tage gearbeitet werden konnte, so giengen die Geschäfte schnell von statten. Nach der Uebergabe von Kehl erhielt das deutsche Korps vor Hüningen nicht nur beträchtliche Verstärkungen an Mannschaft und Mineurs, so daß für die Ankommenden eine neues Lager geschlagen werden mußte, sondern auch an schwerem Belagerungsgeschütze, an welchem bisher Mangel gewesen war. Der Erzherzog traf selbst in dem Hauptquartier des Landgrafen ein, und betrieb die Anstalten durch seine Gegenwart. Noch vor seiner Ankunft hatten die Belagerten einige Ausfälle gethan, wo sie zwar jedesmal mit blutigen Köpfen zurückgeschickt wurden, aber doch auch den Belagern kleine Schlappen anhängten, und ihre Werke beschädigten. Einmal nahmen sie ihnen sogar zwo Kanonen mit fort. Der heftigste Ausfall geschah in der Nacht auf den 1. Februar. Sie drangen tief in die Werke der Oesterreicher ein, vernagelten ihre Kanonen, warfen die Laufgräben zusammen und begruben in der Eile der Arbeit darinn liegenden Verwundeten lebendig. Diese Ausfälle in den letzten Tagen des Januars kosteten sie bey 1500 Mann. Am folgenden Tage, da die Werke der Belagerer schon so weit fortgeschritten waren, daß beyde Theile in der Nähe eines Flintenschusses beyeinander standen; da auch das schwere Belagerungsgeschütz angekommen war, und eine längere Hartnäckigkeit nur noch mehr unnützes Blutvergießen, und vielleicht die gänzliche Zerstöhrung der Stadt Hüningen selbst nach sich gezogen haben würde, -- trug der Divisionsgeneral Dufour dem Landgrafen von Fürstenberg die Uebergabe an. Man trat zusammen, und kam über eine Kapitulation überein, welche wörtlich also lautet: :"In den Laufgräben vor dem Hüninger Brückenkopfe, im 13. Regenmonats, im Jahr 5. der französischen Republik. (1. Horn. 1797.)" :"1. Art. Die französischen Truppen werden den Hüninger Brückenkopf den 17. Regenmonats des Jahrs 5. (5. Febr.) mit Waffen, Gepäcke, Munition und allem, was zu dessen Vertheidigung dient, räumen. Antw. Bewilliget." :Art. 2. Sie werden die österreichischen Truppen an gedachtem Tage pünktlich um Mittag davon Besitz nehmen lassen. Antw. Bewilliget. Die Truppen seiner k. k. Majestät werden am 5. Febr. genau um Mittag in gedachten Brückenkopf, so wie auch in die Schustersinsel und das darauf angebrachte Hornwerk einrücken. Sie werden davon, wie von allem, was die französischen Truppen darinn gelassen haben mögen, Besitz nehmen." :"Art. 3. Von diesem Augenblicke an sollen alle Feindseligkeiten von beyden Seiten aufhören. Die österreichischen Truppen sollen von einem der kleinen Winkelwerke (reduits) des gedachten Halbmondes Besitz nehmen, und ihre Schildwachen bey den Schranken desselben haben. Antw. Bewilliget. Die österreichischen Truppen sollen sogleich von dem Winkelwerke, welches zur Linken des gedachten Halbmondes angebracht ist, Besitz nehmen, und ihre Schildwachen an den Schranken des gedachten Halbmondes haben. Den 3. Febr. um Mittag werden sie von dem Halbmonde Besitz nehmen, und ihre Schildwachen bey der Brücke des kleinen Rheinarmes stellen. Die französischen Schildwachen werden die entgegenstehenden Seiten sowohl von den Schranken als von der Brücke besetzen." :"Art. 4. Mann soll nicht aus Hüningen von dem rechten Rheinufer hinüber schießen. Antw. Bewilliget auf den Fall, so lange Hüningen nicht auf dem linken Rheinufer angegriffen oder eingeschlossen werden sollte, und wenn dagegen auch gedachte Vestung Hüningen, -- und deren Batterien, welche an dem linken Rheinufer liegen, und zur Vertheidigung derselben dienen, -- nicht auf die österreichischen Posten feuren, welche sowohl auf der Schustersinsel, als auf dem rechten Rheinufer stehen, und dem Feuer des Platzes ausgesetzt sind. Der österreichische General soll frey und ungehindert innerhalb 6 Wochen die Werke des gedachten Brückenkopfes und das Hornwerk zerstöhren und abtragen dürfen, doch so, daß er immer die nöthigen Vorsorge dabey anwende, damit die Stadt Hüningen nicht dadurch beschädigt werde." :"Art. 5. Alle Werke, welche auf dem rechten Ufer zum Angriffe des Brückenkopfes erbaut sind, sollen zerstöhrt werden, und das Ganze soll in eben dem Zustande hergestellt werden, worinn die Sachen vor dem Uebergange der französischen Truppen über den Rhein waren. Antw. Die Werke, welche vor der Uebergabe von Kehl erbaut worden, und die Linie, welche sie vereint, sollen erhalten werden, so wie die Linien oder Batterien, welche an dem Ufer des Rheins unterhalb des Brückenkopfs angelegt sind, und die Verbindung, welche die Werke zur Erhaltung gedachter Linie führt. Alle Werke, welche zwischen den so eben gedachten Werken und dem Rhein liegen, werden innerhalb 6 Wochen zerstöhrt werden. Man verläßt auf die Redlichkeit der österreichischen Befehlshaber." :"Art. 6. Von jeder Seite soll ein Officier gegeben werden, welche als Geisel bis zu dem 5. Febr. bleiben, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, da das Hornwerk von den Franzosen geräumt, und hierauf von den österreichischen Truppen besetzt seyn muß; worauf jene Geisel wieder ausgewechselt werden. Antw. Bewilliget. Und von beyden Seiten sollen Befehle gegeben werden, daß die Soldaten der Armeen innerhalb der Gränzen bleiben, welche durch die gegenwärtige Kapitulation festgesetzt sind." :"Geschehen, beschlossen, unterzeichnet und festgesetzt -- Tag, Monat und Jahr wie oben, -- Dufour, Divisionsgeneral. Karl, Fürst von Fürstenberg, kaiserlicher Generallieutenant. --" Die Belagerer standen hier dieselben Mühseligkeiten aus, wie ihre Kameraden vor Kehl, nur daß sie weniger durch Ausfälle beunruhiget wurden; die Franzosen hingegen genoßen dieselben Vortheile. Sie wurden regelmäßig von der Garnison in Hüningen abgelößt, und erhielten, besonders aus dem Departement Montterrible, Lebensmittel und Feuerung im Ueberfluß. Ohne diese Vortheile wären sie aber auch auser Standes gewesen, diese unbedeutenden Erdschanzen über 3 Monaten lang gegen einen starken und tapfern Heerhaufen zu behaupten, und dadurch ihren Feind in einen Verlust zu stürzen, den oft die Eroberung der wichtigsten Veste nicht kostet. So war also Schwaben von den fränkischrepublikanischen Truppen befreyt, und einer der interessantesten Akte in dem gegenwärtigen Kriege hatte ein Ende. Die kaiserlichen Truppen konnten sich nun in ihren Winterquartieren ungestöhrt der Ruhe überlassen, der sie so sehr bedurften. Zugleich konnte aber auch die Verstärkung, welche der Armee in Italien zugedacht war, von dem Rheinstrohme aufbrechen. Mehrere Bataillons setzten sich sogleich in Marsch. Der Erzherzog selbst reißte am dritten Tage nach der Uebergabe eben dahin ab. Quellen und Literatur. *Materialien zur Geschichte des Kriegs in Schwaben, im Jahre 1796. Herausgegeben von Johann Gottfried Pahl. Nördlingen, bey Karl Gottlob Beck, 1798. Hüningen Kategorie: Jahr 1796 Kategorie: Jahr 1797